Juliet O'Hara: REWRITE!
by classchic1
Summary: So I can't wait for Psych the Movie 2! And while I'm waiting impatiently for it, I find myself rewriting and expanding characters' backgrounds. So without further ado: HEEEEERE'S JULIET!


**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, songs, and other copyright material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. In short, I own nothing!

**Warning:** brief mention of child abandonment and I **totally** rewrote Ewan's storyline

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoy this 'cause I'm seriously can't wait for the Movie Sequel!

* * *

Name: Juliet Lynn O'Hara

Height: 5'3"

Age: 30 (as of 2011)

Parents: Maryanne French and Frank O'Hara

Step-Father: Lloyd French

Siblings: Ewan, Joe, Danny, and Mike

… … …

Cast:

Frank O'Hara

Maryanne French

Lloyd French

Ewan (played by John Cena)

Joe (played by Ted DiBiase)

Danny (played by Jensen Ackles)

Mike (played by Jared Padalecki)

… … …

Basics facts 1:

Juliet is the youngest and the only girl with four older brothers.

… … …

Basics facts 2:

Ewan O'Hara is a former Marine and now owns a small gym in Miami. He's not married yet.

Joe O'Hara is a Navy Seal but now is on the run. Due to him covering up a crime of a fellow soldier, Juliet was forced to arrest her brother. But thanks to his bosses, Joe never showed up and his arrest was erased from the records. He's not married yet.

Danny is a former Park Ranger and is now a NASCAR mechanic. Danny's married to Lisa Braeden. They have three sons: Ben, Drake, and Finn.

Mike graduated from Stanford with a degree in corporate law. He now is a fairly successful lawyer for a major corporation. Mike is married to Jessica Moore. They have two kids: Isaac and Emma (played by Ariel Gade).

Her family lineage is comprised of very proud Scots who hail from Inverness in Scotland.

… … …

Childhood years:

Juliet was born October in 1981 and the only girl of a family of all boys. Growing up, Juliet was very close to her family. However, her father –Frank O'Hara— was absent for the majority of her childhood due to him being a con man.

Despite her father's absence, Juliet did have great male role models thanks to her brothers. Although they were very protective of her, they did teach her how to protect herself. They taught her how to wrestle, bow, camp, and even hunt. All of which she still enjoys.

… … …

Adult Years:

Juliet's brothers, Ewan and Joe, were both primary factors for her to become a cop. Juliet claims Joe was the reason she became a cop, that him joining the military gave her enough confidence to join the police force. So once she graduated from University of Miami at the age of 21 years old, she immediately enrolled into the Police Academy and served year as a patrolwoman and then took her DET Exam and scored a 98.4. However, the main obstacle for her was that everyone knew as "Little Julie" in Miami. Thus, the only thing she could think of to fix this was to move across the country.

Juliet then applied for the opening of a detective position in Santa Barbara. She then replaced Lucinda Barry as Head Detective Carlton Lassiter's partner.

In the beginning, Juliet found herself constantly frustrated by her coworkers as they did not take her seriously enough due to her relatively young age. Thankfully, as time goes on and the more she learns from her partner, Lassiter, Juliet's given more responsibility.

While she grows more assertive every day, she is still a very positive person. She is the complete opposite of her partner but they balance each other out. Juliet is gentle and more flexible and understanding than her partner Lassiter (who's gruff and quite rigid).

Her time with the SBPD is one that she greatly enjoys and she wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
